What the Hell is a Celestail Mage?
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Instead of being frozen in Fairy Sphere for 7 years, Lucy Heartfiia, a celestial mage and member of Fairy Tail, gets transported to the world of One Piece. Here she meets a certain green haired swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, and his crew that is just as crazy as the guild that she loves so much. Main Pairing: Zoro x Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, It's Raining Women

"Sanji," the black haired boy whined.

The blonde man, Sanji, took a drag off his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke and said, "What is it this time Luffy?" he said irritably.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined. "Make me some food. Meat, meat!"

"No! You just ate a hour ago!" Sanji said angrily.

It was just another not-so-normal day onboard the Going Merry, the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. Robin was reading a book, Usopp was working on special ammunition for his slingshot, Luffy was begging for food from Sanji, Sanji was yelling at Luffy for being a pig, Nami was in the small orange orchard on the ship, Chopper was below deck making some more of his Rumble Balls, and Zoro was, of course, sleeping.

Usopp was busy working on his ammunition when something made him look up.

"God damn it, would you two just shut up! I can't even get any sleep!" exclaimed Zoro, who had woken up due to the arguing of Sanji and Luffy. Sanji was cut off before could reply.

"Oi, guys look!" yelled Usopp, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up and it took them a moment to see what Usopp had been pointing at. There was something falling towards the sea. Usopp was now using his goggles to zoom in on the falling object.

"It's probably just a bird," Nami said off-handedly.

"Yosh! That means meat!" said Luffy happily. He threw his arm back and then forward. His kept going forward, stretching toward the falling object.

"Wait! Luffy that's a person!" exclaimed Usopp who had finally gotten a clear enough picture of the object to be able to tell what is was.

Luffy had miscalculated his aim and his arm passed right by the person, and then it started to retract. The person was about 30 feet above the water when Zoro went into auto-pilot. He quickly took off his boots, stripped off his shirt, threw his swords down, and dived into the water.

He was a pretty fast swimmer, so he was only about 10 yards away from the person when they hit the water. He dove under to swim after them, when he got closer he saw that the person was a she. But he didn't dwell on it and concentrated on saving her.

By the time he got back to the ship, someone had gotten Chopper from below deck. She wasn't breathing, so Chopper changed into his human form and started hitting her back until, with a splutter, she began coughing and retching up sea water.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" asked Sanji when she was finished.

The girl looked up and immediately leapt to her feet and backed away from them, her hand on the whip attached to her hip.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Are you with Grimoire Heart?"

"Eh. Grimoire Heart? What's that? Hey, have any of you guys heard of Grimoire Heart?" Luffy asked. The crew shook their heads no. Luffy shrugged, then his signature grin appeared.

"I don't know what this Grimoire Heart thing is, but my name's Monkey D. Luffy. Pleased to meet ya."

The girl seemed to relax a little. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and member of Fairy Tail," she said, proudly showing them the pink mark on the back of her hand.

"Ah~! Such a beautiful name! As beautiful as the name of the goddess of beauty who possesses it," stated Sanji with hearts in his eye, or eye, while doing a little squiggly dance.

"Oi." the crew turned to Zoro who had spoken. "Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell is a celestial mage?

**There it is, the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Crewmember

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Now for those of you who are going to be following my stories, I'm going to warn you. The first chapter of any series that I write in the future will be a bit short, because they are the prologues. Thoughts will always be in italics.**

The girl seemed to relax a little. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and a member of Fairy Tail," she said, proudly showing them the pink mark on the back of her hand.

"Ah~! Such a beautiful name! As beautiful as the goddess of beauty who possesses it," stated Sanji with hearts in his eyes, or eye, while doing a little squiggly dance.

"Oi." the crew turned to Zoro who had spoken. "Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell is a celestial mage?

Lucy seemed to be a little taken aback by the question. "Well, a celestial mage is someone who can summon spirits from the celestial realm. We do this by using keys. Every spirit has their own key," she said indicating the keychain attached to her hip. Continuing, she said, "There are two types of celestial keys. There's the silver keys, which you can buy in stores, and then there are golden keys, or Zodiac keys. These keys are very expensive and rare, because there are only 12 of them in the whole world."

Nami's eyes turned into belli signs. "Expensive! Rare!" she said excitedly.

Lucy cautiously backed away from Nami, her hand placed protectively on her keychain. "They're not for sale," Lucy said glaring at Nami.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, they're just keys right?" said Usopp.

"No! These spirits are my friends! I'd never give them to anybody!" she said glaring fiercely at them.

"Hey, could you summon one of your spirits?" asked Luffy.

"No. Why would I summon one of my spirits just so you can see them. They're not toys you know."

At this point everyone, including Lucy, was ignoring Sanji who was still swooning over Lucy. And Luffy was pouting.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucy." Everyone, except Sanji, turned towards Robin. "Might I ask why you were falling from sky? Do you even now why?"

Lucy thought for a few moments, then said, "Well, the last thing I remember was that me and everyone else were celebrating after defeating Grimoire Heart. Everyone was really happy to see that the others were relatively okay. And then, Acnologia, a dragon, attacked the island. Master ordered us to run so he could hold it back. We did run at first, but we couldn't just leave him to face the dragon by himself. But even though we were all working together, and three of us had dragon slaying magic, we couldn't even put a scratch on him."

"So how'd you beat him?" asked Luffy.

"We didn't. Then Acnologia used his breath attack and—," she stopped. Then she started trembling, a horrified expression on her face. "Wait! Did you see anyone else falling from the sky?" she asked desperately.

"No, just you. Why?" said Zoro.

"No, it can't be," she said, her voice trembling. "They can't all be—. No, there's no way that I'm the only one that survived. Maybe they just ended up somewhere else. Yes, that must be it." she had become calm again.

The crew onboard the Going Merry watched as the strange girl went from being dangerously close to tears, to calm again. She looked at the people standing before her with a new determination in her eyes.

"Could you help me find my friends?" she asked them.

"Sure, but you have to join my crew." stated Luffy.

"What? But you're pirates!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but were are good pirates." said Chopper.

Lucy looked at Chopper and smiled sweetly at him. "You know, you remind me of Happy, one of my friends."

Copper grinned and started dancing, "You bastard! Don't think that saying something like that to me is going to make me happy!"

_'He looks pretty happy to me'_ though Lucy. *Sweat drop*

"Sure, I guess I can join your crew." she said.

The entire crew, except Robin and Zoro, who just smiled, started cheering and dancing.

"Sanji! Make us some food. We're gonna celebrate!" announced Luffy. He then turned to Lucy. "Hi! I'm Luffy and welcome aboard the Going Merry. I'm the captain."

Luffy then introduced Lucy to everyone in the crew. Zoro, the swordsman. Nami, the navigator. Usopp, the marksman. Sanji, the cook. Chopper, the doctor. And Robin, the archeologist.

Lucy soon learned that the Straw Hat Pirates were a lot like Fairy Tail. She also learned that the crew's main fighters were Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin.

Then she overheard Luffy talking about the last island they were at.

"Yosh, that place was cool!" he said.

"What! How was that place cool!? It was horrible!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah, but it was still fun. I wanna go back someday." said Luffy.

Then some strange stuff started falling from the sky.

"Rain?" asked Sanji.

"No. I don't think it's rain." said Robin.

"Hail?" asked Zoro.

"No, it looks like—" Robin was cut off by a scream.

They all turned to Lucy who was looking at the sky in terror. They crew followed her gaze and too became horrified and started screaming.

After much chaos and some business with a skull, which for some reason Usopp insisted on throwing it in Lucy's direction and in the process left her extremely freaked out.

Then Robin had the idea to salvage the ship. While Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji went underwater to look through the ships wreckage for any documents that may tell them about a sky island, Skypiea, another ship started coming towards them.

When the ship was close enough to make out the people onboard the almost summoned one of her spirits, because one of the people on the ship looked a lot like a Vulcan. Oh, how Lucy hated Vulcans, hated them ever since she went with Natsu to look for Macao on Mt. Hokabe, who, it turns out, had been taken over by a Vulcan.

But this man looked more like a giant talking monkey and less like a giant perverted ape. While the rest of the crew talked to the giant monkey, **(A/N: I'm really lazy and don't feel like trying to remember how this part goes, so I'm just going to skip over it.)** she wondered what happened to the rest of her nakama.

~Somewhere over the rainbow (JK). Somewhere in the Grandline.~

"Hey, Captain?"

The crewman only received a grunt.

"Who do think this guy is?" the man finished.

"Hell if I know," said the captain.

The Red Hair pirate crew were standing around a strange boy that had fallen from the sky and nearly landed on their captain, Shanks. The boy groaned.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" another crewman said.

The boy groaned again and started to sit up.

"Uhg, what was that about?" he said. Then he looked up at Shanks and his crew. "Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" he asked.

"I think we could ask you the same thing." said Shanks.

"Eh? Me? I'm . . .,"

***Me* Please don't kill me!**

***Angry readers take out shotgun* How dare you leave us at a cliffhanger like that!**

***Me* Wait vote in the reviews first on who you want the guy to be Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, or Gajeel Redfox. Also, I have to study for my Semester finals which are next week so there might not be any updates until after that. And, for those of you who are wondering, Lucy will be training her magic, whip , and her hand-to-hand combat abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Boy with Pink Hair

**It took a while to decide, but I finally decide to let Shanks deal with Natsu, and torture Hawk Eyes Mihawk with Gray. That's gonna be sooooo much fun.  
Aren't I just cruel?  
Anyway, I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

~Somewhere over the rainbow (JK). Somewhere in the Grandline.~

"Hey, Captain?"

The crewman only received a grunt.

"Who do think this guy is?" the man finished.

The Red Hair pirate crew were standing around a strange boy that had fallen from the sky and nearly landed on their captain, Shanks. The boy groaned.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" another crewman said.

The boy groaned again and started to sit up.

"Uhg, what was that about?" he said. Then he looked up at Shanks and his crew. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I think we could ask you the same thing." Said Shanks.

"Eh? Me? I'm Natsu." The boy said. Then his eyes widened and he bolted up and looked up to the sky, searching for something.

"Uuuuhhhh, what are you—," Shanks began only to be cut off by Natsu.

"Damn it! Where is that bastard? Cause I have a hell of an ass-kicking to give to him!" he said fiercely.

"Eh, who are you talking about?" asked Shanks.

Natsu looked at Skanks as if it was his first time seeing him. " Oh, hey Gildarts. I'm talking about Acnologia of course. Who else would I be talking about?" said Natsu.

The crew started mutter to each other. Why did this boy call their captain Gildarts? Who was Acnologia?

"Okay, listen kid I don't know who this Gildarts is but I'm not him. I'm Shanks, captain of the Red Hair pirates." said Shanks.

Natsu looked at Shanks, confused. "Well I guess Gildarts doesn't have any scars on his face so . . . Ah! I know! You're Gildarts's long lost twin brother. Yeah, that must be it." He nodded as he reached his conclusion.

"This Gildarts of yours has a 'long lost twin brother'?" asked Shanks skeptically.

Natsu just shrugged. "No clue. But it's the only logical explanation, since you look almost exactly like him."

The entire crew except for a few thought, '_This guy is an idiot!'_. The few who didn't, the ones who knew the young pirate captain, thought, _'This guy's just like Luffy!'_.

"Hey kid, do you want something warmer? You look like you might be cold," said Yasopp, the crew's sharpshooter.

"Eh? No. Why would I?" asked Natsu.

"Well you aren't wearing enough clothing to keep warm. You'll get frostbite." Shanks explained.

"Nah. I don't get cold cause I'm a fire mage." Natsu replied.

"A fire mage huh?" Shanks said skeptically.

"Yeah, see." Natsu held out his hand and it became engulfed in flames.

~Back on the Going Merry~

Lucy sighed. She and the crew were headed towards an island that something called an eternal log pose was directing them to.

"So Lucy," Luffy asked, "What are the names of the people you are looking for?"

"Well there's Natsu, Gray Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana Levy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Master Makarov. And then there's Elfman, Mirajane, Gildarts, Lisanna, Freed, Laxus, Bixlow, Juvia, and Evergreen."

"Wow! That's a lot of people! I don't think I'd be able to remember all those names."

"So . . . How will you be able to tell when you find them?" asked Nami

"Trust me. They're almost impossible to miss. Mainly because most of them are very good at finding ways of getting into trouble." Lucy said. "And as far as Erza's concerned, all we have to do is follow the trail of unconscious bodies."

"She sounds really scary!" exclaimed Chopper and Usopp, who were hugging each other while looking genuinely terrified.

"No, no, no, she's not that bad at all. Just as long as you don't ruin her cake. Erza really loves her strawberry cake." Lucy said _almost_ assuredly.

"What did you mean when you said that they always get in trouble?" asked Zoro.

"Well, almost everyone I just mentioned have a certain knack for causing a lot of destruction by accident."

"How can they destroy things by accident?" asked Usopp.

"That's how strong they are. It's actually harder for them to destroy things on purpose than on accident." said Lucy.

"So cool!" said Luffy excitedly.

_'How is that cool?'_ thought everyone else.

"That means they really strong, right Lucy?" said Luffy.

"That's what just said!" yelled Lucy.

"Hey now, no need to get all angry about it." Luffy said pouting.

"Sorry. You just act so much like Natsu I kind of went into auto-pilot." said Lucy.

"I feel really sorry for you, having to deal with someone like Luffy all by yourself on a daily basis," said Nami.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" whined Luffy.

"It means you're an idiot," said Zoro.

And the chaos that was the norm on the Going Merry ensued.

~Back to the Red Haired Pirates~

"So you're looking for the rest of your guildmates?" asked Shanks.

"Yeah. But you won't have to worry about looking for them, once I'm close enough I'll be able to smell them."

"Smell them? Do they stink?"

"No. I just have a really good sense of smell." said Natsu.

"Oh. I see," said Shanks. "So, were you really attacked by a dragon?"

"Yeah. Oh! Being a pirate you've been to all sorts of places right?" said Natsu excitedly.

"Yeah." Shanks said slowly, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, have you ever met a dragon named Igneel? I've been looking for him for a while now." Natsu asked hopefully.

"I have never met anyone named Igneel, dragon or not. And why are you looking for him?" asked Shanks.

"Oh, Igneel is my dad."

Silence.

"EHHHHHHHH!"

"What do you mean Igneel's you dad?! He's a dragon!" Shanks exclaimed.

"So? He's raised me and taught me magic and how to read, and he gave this scarf." Natsu placed his hand the scarf around his neck as he said this.

"Now, down to business. We can drop you of at the next island if you like but if we haul you around people will think that you're one of our crew, so you're going to have to find your friends by yourself."

"That's alright. As long as I can walk or swim to the next island I'll be fine." said Natsu.

"What are you talking about? We're using our ship." said Shanks.

Natsu visibly paled. "Ship? You mean a boat? I have to go on a boat?" he started turning green. "You know, I think I'll just stay here."

"But then how are going to find your friends?" asked Shanks.

Natsu gulped hard. "Alright, but please get to the island as fast you can. I don't want to spend any longer on a boat than I have to."

**I meant to write this in the previous chapter, but I had originally planned to leave all the other Fairy Tail members on the island and make Lucy think that they were dead. Luckily I couldn't do that to Lucy and, let's face it, it just wouldn't be a Fairy Tail crossover without the whole gang there. And again I apologize it took me so long to update.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gray Meets Mihawk

**Sorry it took so long. I needed to take a break and let my brain come up with some more ideas before I started up again. Also, I am going to start to bold when I switch scenes.**

**I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**~Elsewhere in the Grandline~**

"Oi! Untie me you asshole!"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"So I kick the shit out of you, that's why!"

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps I should gag you as well."

"What are you, a pervert?"

"No. And you have no place asking me that question, stripper."

"Oi! I already told you it's a habit, you damned prick!"

"Dammit. Now you're just giving be a headache. I should have just left you to drown." said Mihawk.

"Hah! Whatever. Why don't you untie me and then we can settle this like real men." said Gray.

"No. Cause as soon as I untie you, you'll start stripping again. And besides, how would you get into the habit of stripping anyways?"

"It's from my training as an ice mage. My teacher would have me and Lyon, her other student, strip down to our underwear and run around in the snow. Said something about having to become one with the cold to control it."

"An ice mage, riiiighhhhht."

"Well I could show you if you untied me." Gray said.

Mihawk shot him a fierce glare. "It's not happening, so forget it."

**~The Straw Hats~**

Lucy and Nami stared in horror as they watch Zoro and Luffy allow themselves to be beaten. Lucy understood better than Nami what the two boys were doing, but it was still difficult to resist the urge to help. And the pain of watching her friends suffer was bringing her to tears. It all it was all she could do not to breakdown right there and cry like a child.

She felt . . . useless. It was a feeling she knew only too well. Too many times had she been saved and protected by her friends. Too many times had she stood by and watched one of her friends fight an enemy that she knew she could never hope to defeat. Too many times had she just been in the way as she tried to help her friends fight. And she was tired of feeling useless.

She wanted, no, _needed_ to get stronger.

They were back on the ship and Lucy was sitting on the ledge of the ship thinking about what she could do to become stronger when she remembered something that happened when she was fighting Angel of Oracion Sies.

Zoro and the others watched as Lucy suddenly leapt from the ledge looking excited and reached for the keychain at her hip.

"What the hell she doing?" asked Zoro.

"Something amazing, no doubt!" said Sanji.

They continued to watch as she grabbed one of the keys and called out, "Open gate of the twins! I summon thee, Gemini!" **(A/N: I don't know what the specific spell is but I know it's something along those lines.)**

Even as she finished there was a puff of smoke and Gemini appeared before her, as Lucy of course.

"WOAH! So cool!" exclaimed Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Nami and Zoro.

"Ahhhhh~! There's two of them!" Sanji said looking as if he was in heaven.

"Hey Gemini." Lucy said, completely ignoring the others. "What was the spell I cast when I was fighting Angel?" she asked her spirit.

"It's called Urano Metria. It's a very powerful spell, the ultimate celestial spell." Gemini replied.

"But, how could I cast it when my magic was so low?" asked Lucy.

"It was the love that you have for your spirits that made able to cast the spell. It made you strong." said Gemini, smiling softly at Lucy.

"Do you think I could cast it again?"

"Yes. It might take a little training, but yes."

"Thanks Gemini."

"You're welcome," said Gemini, bowing slightly before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

Lucy turned to the crew who were staring at her.

"Um, I know you guys have helped me a lot already, but I have a favor to ask."

"Anything! Just name it," said Luffy.

Before Nami could argue Lucy said, "Could you help me become stronger? I know it's a lot to ask but I'm tired of always be a burden to everyone around me. I'm tired of never being able to help my friends. So please, help me."

"That's so man!"

Everyone turned toward who had spoken. There was a tall man with tanned skin, white hair and a scar going diagonally from the corner of one eye almost to his jaw.

"Oi, who the he—," Zoro started only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"Elfman! You're alright!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Of course. I'm a real man." Elfman said.

Luffy burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You're really weird! Hahahahahaha!" he was now holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "OW! Lucy what was that for?" he whined.

Lucy had kicked Luffy's head, sending him flying to the the ship's mast. "Don't be rude!" she yelled.

"So, this is one of the guys you're looking for?" asked Usopp.

"Yes. This is Elfman Strauss, he uses a magic called Take Over," said Lucy. She turned to Elfman, "Hey Elfman, do know where Mira or Lisanna or anybody else is?"

Elfman looked worried. "I was hoping you might have seen them." he said.

"I sorry Elfman. I don't know where they are either."

**~Elsewhere in the Grandline~**

"Hey kid, are you okay?" asked Ace, with the addition of Alvida and the Buggy the Clown pirates.

They were standing around a little girl who had fallen from the sky, landing on Buggy himself. She had long dark blue hair that was done up in pig-tails and she was about 8 years old.

She shifted and frowned.

"Hmm. It looks like she's waking up." Ace said. And she was indeed waking up.

"Hnn." she opened her eyes blearily. "Natsu? Carla? Lucy? Where are you?" Now the girl was fully awake and noticed that she was surrounded by strangers. She backed away until her back hit the railing behind her. The man wearing only shorts and a hat smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Ace. What's your name?" said Ace.

"I-I'm Wendy. Pleased to meet you Ace." Wendy said standing up and bowing.

**Again sorry it took me so long to write but I really needed to take a break and relax a little.** **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Zoro is a Pervert

**Alright, here's the next chapter. And to those of you who were expecting Wendy to be in Skypiea, well, SURPRISE! I did think about putting her there, but it seemed like something most people would do. I don't want my stories to be too predictable because then it'll just be boring, for both you ****_and_**** me. And the reason why Ace is the lucky winner is because it seemed like they'd get along well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. (Wish I did though. T.T)**

"Hi, I'm Ace. What's your name?" said Ace.

"I-I'm Wendy. Pleased to meet you Ace." Wendy said standing up and bowing.

"Haha! Same to you Wendy." Ace said.

Wendy smiled shyly and looked around her. When she saw Alvida she gasped. "Hah, you're so pretty." Wendy said with wonder in her eyes.

Alvida flipped her hair conceitedly, "Well of course I am. I'm the most beautiful woman in all the seas."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! I wish I was as pretty as you." said Wendy.

"Hmph. Don't get your hopes up, girl." Alvida said.

Wendy suddenly got a confused look on her face and she started sniffing at Ace. Ace leaned back a little from the girl.

"What is it? Do I smell?" asked Ace, sniffing his armpits.

"No. It's just that . . . you smell like fire." Wendy said.

"Well, I suppose I did eat the Mera Mera fruit." Ace said.

"Captain! We've got some marines following us!" someone called from the watchers nest.

"Damn it!" said Buggy.

"I-is that bad?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah you could say that." said Buggy.

Wendy thought for a few moments, then said, "Everyone please hold on tight!" she yelled as she ran to the back of the ship.

"What is she doing?" Buggy asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we should do as she says." said Ace.

After Buggy gave the order, everyone scrambled for something to hold on to. Wendy waited until everyone had secured themselves to something. She then turned so she was facing the sea. The marines were close enough that they were firing cannonballs at the ship.

She braced herself, took a big breath of air and, "Sky Dragon Roar!" she yelled.

**~The Red Haired Pirates~**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Natsu was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Mmm! Hm mphkhm khpmh!(Translation: Oi! I'll fucking kill you, asshole!)"

Natsu just kept on laughing and pointing at Gray, who was still tied up and gagged.

"Might I ask who the kid is?" said Mihawk.

"His name is Natsu. You came just in time. We were about to drop him off somewhere he could start looking for his friends, but now that you're here you can take them to the next island. Oh, Yasopp, why don't untie the boy."

"Sure thing, Captain." said Yasopp as he set about his task.

"And what makes you think I'll take them anywhere?"

"Because they're not pirates. All the kid wants to do his find his friends, and if he gets seen with us, he'll be mistaken for a pirate and then he'll have marines on his tail."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but those two seem to know each other." stated Mihawk.

Shanks looked at the two boys. They were in each others faces and throwing insults like a fall tree sheds leaves.

"Uh, where are his clothes?" asked Shanks when he noticed that the raven haired boy was in nothing but his boxers.

Mihawk sighed. "That's why I had him tied up."

**~Straw Hats~**

"Where are the others?" asked Zoro.

"I could ask you the same thing." said Lucy.

Lucy and Zoro were in the woods looking for a southbird.

"Hmm. This looks familiar." Zoro said, placing his hand on a tree.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE'VE PASSED 5 TIMES!" yelled Lucy.

"Oi, oi. Why are you so mad at me for?" asked Zoro, taking a couple steps back from Lucy.

"Because _you_ got us lost!" she yelled pointing at Zoro.

"I did not!" Zoro yelled indignantly.

They proceeded to argue, throwing jabs and insults at each other. Then a giant cockroach came out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Lucy, and she clung to the nearest, most convenient thing. Which just happened to be Zoro.

He easily dispatched the overgrown bug, but now he had a problem. Lucy was still clinging to him and saying the same three words over and over.

"I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs. I hate bugs."

"Oi! You can let go of me now," he said.

However, it seemed that Lucy wasn't hearing any of it.

Zoro was starting to get annoyed. "Oi! Let go o—," he got no further, because when he tried to pry her off him, he accidentally touched her breast.

"PERVERT!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Zoro's face and he went flying into a nearby tree.

Zoro grunted in pain. _'Damn it. I thought she said she wasn't strong! Wait . . . why did she call me a pervert?'_

"Why am I a pervert?!" Zoro turned towards Lucy as he said this. She looked pissed.

_'S-scary! This girl's scary when she's angry!'_

"Because you touched my breasts!"

"W-what the hell are talking about?! I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

They continue to argue for a few more minutes until they were interrupted by a strange noise.

"What was that?" asked Lucy, inching closer towards Zoro for protection.

"Heh, it must be one of those southbirds." Zoro said smirking.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's catch it!" Lucy said excitedly.

"You read my mind. Let's go!"

The two of them ran in the direction that the sound came from.

**Whew! Finally done. I keep forgetting to add this in the authors notes so I'm gonna do it now, I will not be using any honorifics except for chwan and swan when Sanji talking about or to Nami and Robin. There are only a few Japanese words that I will be using such as nakama, aniki, yosh, hai, and maybe a few others. You know, if any one tells you that watching anime is a waste of time, just tell them 'No it's not. I'm learning a foreign language. So suck it.'**

**Sorry it was so short.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Seeds of Love

**~Buggy the Clown~**

"W-what was that?" ask everyone one the ship.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Wendy said, bowing rapidly.

"N-no. It's fine. We were just surprised that's all." Buggy hurriedly assured her.

"Whoa! That was amazing! How'd you do that?!" exclaimed Ace.

Wendy beamed. "Y-you really think it was amazing?"

Ace laughed. "Of course I do."

"U-um, Grandine taught me Sky Dragon Magic. I usually use healing and support spells, but the only attack spell a know is the roar, which I used just now."

"What do you mean by support magic?"

"Well, I can make my allies attacks stronger and I can make them faster."

"I see. So what devil fruit did you eat?" asked Ace.

"Eh? What's . . . a devil fruit?"

"Oh, it's this really weird looking fruit that will give you super-human abilities, but in exchange you lose the ability to swim."

"Well I've never eaten one of those cause I can swim just fine."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

And then . . . "EHHHHHH!"

**~The Red Haired Pirates~**

"Well you won't have to worry about taking us to the next island." said Natsu.

"Why's that?" asked Shanks.

"Because ice pervert over here can just freeze the water so we can walk across to the next island." explained Natsu.

"You moron. It's not that simple. We have no idea how far it is to the next island and what if we get caught in a storm. I'm strong but I don't have limitless amounts of magic." said Gray.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mihawk.

"It's like I said before you decided to gag me, I'm a static type ice mage."

"Static type?" asked Shanks.

"Yeah. There are two types of ice mages, static types, like me, who are best at making inanimate objects with ice. Then there are dynamic ice mages, they're best at making animals with ice."

"I still don't understand this magic stuff." said Shanks.

"Look, if you want someone to tell you all about magic you got the wrong guy. The only thing I can do is tell you what I know about other magics."

"Then why don't tell us then?" suggested Mihawk.

"You have got to kidding me." groaned Grey. Mihawk only smirked in response.

Natsu laughed.

"Oi! Shut up asshole!" Grey yelled.

**~Straw Hats~**

"Where'd it go!?"

"I don't know! I just saw it!"

Lucy and Zoro were standing in a clearing, looking for any signs of the southbird they had been chasing.

"Damn it! We lost him!" said Zoro.

"This would be a lot easier if Natsu were here." said Lucy.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, it was really starting to annoy Zoro every time Lucy mentioned Natsu.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" asked Lucy, noticing his expression.

"Nothing. Let's just find this stupid bird." he said walking off.

"Um, Zoro."

"What?"

"You _do_ know that's direction we came from, right?" asked Lucy.

"O-of course I do! I was just testing you, that's all!"

"Sure you were." Lucy mumbled.

Zoro froze, then placed a hand on his sword.

"Zoro?" Lucy asked, confused.

He said nothing for a moment, then, "Move!" he yelled, tackling her.

"Ow! Zoro, what are you doing!? You can't just attack a girl like that!"

"Don't be a moron, I just saved you." Zoro said.

"Saved me? What are you talking about?"

"Gehe. Yeah, what are talking about greenie? Like I would attack bunny-girl over there."

"Gajeel? Gajeel is that you?" asked Lucy, trying to look over Zoro's shoulder.

"Hmph. Who else would it be?" said Gajeel with his usual shit eating grin.

"Hmm? Is this guy one of your nakama?" asked Zoro.

Zoro helped Lucy stand up, for which she thanked him.

"It's good to see you're alright." said Lucy.

"Hah! As if I'd let that overgrown lizard do me in. By the way bunny-girl, it looks to as if you've finally got yourself a boyfriend." said Gajeel.

Lucy immediately blushed, "W-what are talking about!? I-it's not like that at all!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get all worked up. Hey, is it really true you've never had a boyfriend? I've heard rumors around the guild but—," Gajeel trailed off as tears started pouring down Lucy's face.

"Why did you have to remind me." she whined.

"Heh. So it's true." said Gajeel.

"You don't have to rub it in!" she wailed in despair.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what if you've never had a boyfriend?" said Zoro.

"You don't have any idea what it's like to be a 16 year old girl and having never had a boyfriend. I've never even _kissed_ a boy before!" she wailed.

Gajeel and Zoro just watched as Lucy became more and more depressed.

"That's really weird. I thought you and flame-breathe were together." said Gajeel.

Lucy's head snapped up with a horrified expression on her face.

"No, no, no! Mirajane already tried that with me and I went along with it. Then when that didn't work, she tried to hook me up with Gray, but I was done with it."

"Hmm. Anyway, you haven't seen Pantherlily or the shri- I mean Levy, have you?" asked Gajeel.

"No. I am worried though. I hope everyone's okay." she said.

"Heh, they're fine."

"Oi, if you two are done catching up, we've got a bird to find. Or did you forget?" said Zoro.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Lucy, standing up quickly from where she had sunk in depression.

"Eh? What bird?" asked Gajeel.

"Oh, we're looking for a southbird. According to Robin, southbirds were used in ancient times for navigation because their heads are always facing south."

"Eh, what are they, retarded?" said Gajeel.

"Of course he would say that," mumbled Lucy.

Then they heard the call of a southbird. Lucy looked up.

"Look! There it is!" she yelled pointing at a spot in the tree branches above.

Zoro and Gajeel sneered at the bird. The bird was about to take off but Lucy had other ideas.

"Fleuve des Etoiles! (River of Stars!)" she shouted.

"Eh?" said both Zoro and Gajeel.

Lucy's whip extended and wrapped around the bird, making it caw in surprise. **(A/N: To be quite honest, I have no clue what to call the sound a southbird makes, but I figured it a caw was close enough.) **It was thrown of balance and fell to the ground.

Lucy then used her other whip to tie the bird up. When she was done she stood, dusting her hands off.

"Well, let's go find the others. Zoro, you carry the bird." she said.

"Why do I have to carry it!"

"Because I caught the bird, so you get to carry it. Besides I'm a girl."

"What the hell does being a girl have to do with anything?!" he yelled.

"If you just stand there you'll be left behind," said Lucy walking away followed by Gajeel.

"Oi, oi, wait a minute! Damn it." Zoro hurriedly picked up the bird and ran after them.

**Oooh. Looks like Zoro starting to experience the symptoms of love. *Evil grin* Hey, I had to get the ball rolling sometime didn't I? Wendy is so adorable! I wish that when I have a daughter one day she'll be as cute as Wendy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 7: Married Couple

**Hey guys! Sorry for worrying you, but yes, Elfman is still with the Straw Hat pirates. The reason I didn't include him in the previous two chapters is because I was trying to focus on Lucy and Zoro and help get their romance rolling, which I succeeded in doing. In case you were wondering, a couple of the other pairings will be Gajeel x Levy and Elfman x Evergreen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**Also, if you can watch the two episodes after Luffy beats Rob Lucci without crying, then you have no soul.**

"Guys, we got one!" called Lucy as she, Zoro, and Gajeel entered a clearing were everyone else was waiting.

"My, my, I'm surprised you were able to catch one. They are quite allusive." said Robin.

"Lucy and Zoro are so manly!" yelled Elfman.

"But I'm a girl," said Lucy quietly while sweat dropping.

"Ahh~! Lucy-swan is so amazing! I think I'm even more in love!" said Sanji doing his noodle dance.

"SO COOL!" said Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

"That's great! But, um, who's that guy?" asked Nami, pointing at Gajeel.

"Oh, this is Gajeel, he's one of my guildmates." Lucy replied.

"Oi, bunny-girl. I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend," Gajeel said indicating his head in Sanji's direction.

Zoro's eye twitched a little at Gajeel's nickname for Lucy.

"I don't. Sanji's just a pervert." stated Lucy.

"Well, that explains a lot." said Gajeel.

"What was that piercings?" Sanji challenged.

"Huh? What did you just say to me you pervert?"

Gajeel and Sanji started arguing.

Robin chuckled. "It would seem that Mr. Cook has found someone else to fight with besides Mr. Swordsman," she said.

"Oh, great! That's _exactly_ what we need!" said Nami sarcastically.

"Fighting's a man!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Ha ha! That's true." said Luffy laughing.

"Oh, hey there, Elfman," Gajeel said, for the moment ignoring Sanji.

"Hello, Gajeel. Hey, have you seen either of my sisters?" asked Elfman.

"Nah. You and bunny-girl *Another eye twitch* are they only ones I've seen. I hope the shrimp and the runt are alright though."

"Oi! Listen to me when talking to you, piercings!" yelled Sanji, then he and Gajeel were back to fighting again.

"Wendy and Levy should be fine." said Lucy.

"Oi, why does piercings over there keep calling you bunny-girl?" asked Zoro.

"I must say I am curious about that as well," said Robin.

"I-I'd rather not talk about that," Lucy said. *Cue sweat drop*

"Well, now that we got the bird, let's head back to the monkeys and diamond head-ossan." said Luffy with his signature grin.

**~Mihawk~**

*Groan*

". . . Do have have any idea just how _pathetic_ you look right now?"

*Blehg*

"I must agree with the stripper, you look like you're gonna die."

"-ew yo-" *Barf*

"If you get any bile, even a drop, in my boat, they won't be able to find enough of your corpse to even tell you were a human." Dracule Mihawk was quite serious when he made this threat.

"Ah, don't be so hard on him, Hawky." said Gray.

Mihawk glared at him. "The same goes for you if you _ever_ call me that again."

"Aright, alright, fine."

**~Whitebeard~**

"Who is this girl?" Captain Whitebeard demanded.

"W-well, um, Commander Ace told us to bring her here." said one of the crewmen.

"Ace! Doesn't that boy know we're pirates not babysitters?!" Whitebeard said irritably.

"U-um, if you're worried that I'll be a burden, I won't. I may not be as strong as Natsu or the others but I can still fight. And I can help anyone that gets hurt."

"You look a bit young to be a doctor." said Marco.

"W-well, I wouldn't call myself a doctor. I suppose you could say I'm a healer, that's mostly what I use my magic for."

"Magic? We don't have time for smoke and mirror tricks." said Whitebeard.

The girl seemed hurt by this statement and hung her head. "B-but . . . I really can do magic! Grandine taught me!"

"If you're so sure then show us this 'magic' of yours." said Marco.

The girl hesitated for a moment walked towards Whitebeard. Once she was near enough, she raised her hands so they were hovering above his stomach. **(A/N: Considering how tall Whitebeard is, I wouldn't be surprised at all if she could only reach his waist, even if he was sitting.)**

"Troia," she said. The words had barely left her lips when her hands glowed with a soft blue light.

**~Straw Hats~**

"I'm gonna go get his gold back," said Luffy, storming of towards the pirate town.

"Luffy, wai—!" started Nami.

"Just leave him." said Gajeel.

"Wha—?"

"I've seen that look before. Flame-breath gets the exact same look whenever someone's seriously pissed him off."

They had just gone back to the shore where Montblac Cricket lived to find him and his two gorilla friends injured and unconscious, and the gold Cricket had found had been stolen by the very same pirates that Luffy and Zoro had allowed to beat them up.

Zoro saw Lucy watching Luffy's retreating figure with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Luffy won't be beat by someone like that," Zoro told her confidently.

Lucy didn't say anything, then she summoned a weird snowman looking thing that she called 'Plue'.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Zoro asked.

"It's a dog, of course." said Lucy.

"Did you summon it wrong or something?"

"Of course I didn't!" she yelled.

"Then why does it look so fucking weird?"

"Lucy Kick!"

For the second time that night Lucy's foot met Zoro's face.

"Plue is not weird!" she yelled angrily before walking off.

Some meters away Nami and Robin were watching the exchange between the two.

"Jeez, they argue like a married couple!" said Nami.

Robin's smile widened. "Indeed." she said as she watched Lucy walk off after kicking Zoro in the face. **(A/N: FALCON KICK! Sorry, couldn't help myself.)**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I read three Harry Potter books in a week so I could write a Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, and I had to do research and write up a three page research report for my Composition class. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Couple

**I have a confession to make, I did not come up with the Zoro x Lucy pairing by myself. I actually got the idea from an amv (anime music video), for the song Friday is Forever, while screwing around on YouTube one day.**

"Jeez, what the hell just happened?" Gajeel groaned as he sat up.

The others were groaning as well as they came to.

"Lucy-sama," said a pink haired girl in a maid uniform.

"GAH! Where the hell did she come from?!" Nami, Zoro, and Usopp shouted in surprise.

"Ah, Virgo! It's good to see you," said Lucy, smiling brightly.

"Hah! Lucy, is one of your spirits too? SO COOL!" said Luffy excitedly.

"Lucy-sama, you're clothes are wet, so I brought you some dry ones," said Virgo, handing Lucy a bundle of clothing.

"Thanks, Virgo!" sad Lucy.

She took the bundle of clothes from the pink-haired spirit and headed toward the girls quarters.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, okay," she said disappearing.

"I'll help you change, Lucy-swan!" yelled Sanji, dancing towards the door. Zoro and Nami where moving to stop him but Virgo beat them to it. She suddenly appeared in front of Sanji and kicked him in a very sensitive area.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't peep at Lucy-sama," said Virgo, her expression didn't change during the duration of these events.

Virgo then turned to to Zoro, holding out another bundle of clothes.

"These are for you, Swordsman," she said.

"I don't need them, but nice job with the cook," Zoro said smirking.

He turned around and started to walk away, this was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life. After he had turned around, Virgo got an evil glint in her eye and lunged at Zoro.

"H-hey! What are you doing!? Oi! Where the hell do you think you're touching?! O-oi! S-stop that! Let go of me, you crazy bitch!"

This went on for a few more minutes before Virgo let go him and examined her work. Zoro was now wearing a a slightly patterned gold long sleeved shirt, lighter blue pants tucked into dark blue boots, and his swords were hanging from a slightly loose dark green belt. Needless to say, Zoro was extremely pissed.

"Oi! What the hell was that about!?" he yelled.

"Your clothes were wet too, so I changed them," said Virgo as if it were that natural thing to do.

"I don't give a shit! I'm asking you why you changed the—," he stopped and looked down at himself and screamed (it was a manly scream, of course).

Lucy came tearing out of the women's quarters, her hand on her keys.

"What's going on!? What's wro—," she cut off when she saw Zoro and a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

She was wearing a patterned gold bikini, a light blue wrap-around held up with a dark green belt **(A/N: I have no idea what those things are actually called, but I'm trying to go with the look she had in the Edolas amusement park.)**, and dark blue sandals. Zoro's eyes widened.

"U-um, Virgo, why are Zoro and I wearing matching clothes?" Lucy asked, embarrassed.

"I thought the gold would complement his hair color. Does it not suit him?" asked Virgo.

"No, no, no! It's not that! He looks great! It's just kind of embarrassing to be wearing matching outfits."

Zoro blushed almost unnoticeably. Keyword: almost.

"Uh, hey guys? There's a pirate ship over there, and it was just sunk by something, and that something is HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" Usopp screamed, diving toward the deck.

And so it was. Everyone attacked their uninvited guest, but their strength was, for some reason, greatly reduced, leaving them virtually helpless against their adversary. They were saved however **(A/N: Ready for it? Three, two, one, and . . . )** by a large black cat-like man with a large, two handed broadsword that he wielded easily with one hand. But the most striking thing about him were the wings on his back.

After the attacker had fled Gajeel had leapt at their savior with manly tears streaming down his face.

"Pantherlily!" he cried.

Then a blur of blue and white crashed into Lucy.

"LUCYYYYY! I missed you! WAHHHH HAHHH HHHAHH!" the blue ball of fluff sobbed.

"Happy! You're okay!" said Lucy happily.

"AYE!" Happy sobbed.

"Wah! SO COOL! Talking cats!" Luffy whooped.

"Hmph. What an idiot," chided another cat, this one was white.

"Another one?" asked Usopp.

"Pantherlily saved us! He's so man!" cried Elfman.

*Sweat drop* "But he's a cat," said Lucy.

They introduced the Exceeds to the crew. Everyone was either shocked, surprised, or a mixture of both when Pantherlily went small. Soon after a strange old man appeared on a bird and gave them a whistle, after that the bird turned into a pegasus an which the old man flew away.

"What a weirdo," said Carla.

"Now, that's not very nice," said Lucy.

"Yeah, but you got to admit, he was pretty weird," said Gajeel.

"It's not manly to make fun of others!" Elfman scolded.

"You're pretty weird yourself," said Usopp.

"I wonder why our bodies weren't working right though," said Sanji.

"It's probably cause of the air up here," said Lucy.

"What do mean?" asked Zoro.

"Well, the higher you go the thinner the air gets. That's because the air up here is pressing down on the air down there." Lucy explained, pointing towards the sea they had just come from.

"What are you talking about, Lucy? Air doesn't weigh anything," said Luffy.

"Actually, every day the atmosphere exerts 9 pounds per square inch on us," said Lucy. **(A/N: This is actual fact. Don't believe me? go look it up. Or maybe it was 13 pounds, well it's either 9 pounds or 13 pounds.)**

"Heh, you're actually pretty smart, Bunny-girl." said Gajeel.

"What do mean 'actually'!?" she yelled.

"Hmm, you are pretty smart, unlike curly-brows over there," Zoro said, jerking his thumb at Sanji. (Sanji didn't hear him.)

Lucy blushed a little. For some reason she felt embarrassed when Zoro complimented her. Happy, ever the mischievous cat, smiled knowingly at Lucy and Zoro.

"You liiiiike each other."

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" they yelled in unison.

Elfman stood next to Nami, Robin, Carla, and Pantherlily as they amusedly watched Lucy and Zoro chase Happy around, who was still teasing them.

"They'd make a rather cute couple, don't you think?" said Robin.

"Yeah, maybe. You think we should help them?" asked Nami.

"No. I think we should just wait and see how this unfolds."

"I just hope big sis doesn't see them like this," said Elfman worriedly.

"Why's that, Elfman? asked Carla.

"I love my sis, but she can be a bit extreme when it comes to matchmaking," he said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," said Robin, chuckling.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. Nor any of it's characters.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: More Trouble and A New Couple

**Congratulations! Due to the undeniable number of yes votes for continuing this story, it has been removed off hiatus. Out of all the stories that I put on hiatus, this one was the hardest to stay away from, but I will not be continuing any more stories, with this one I will be working on 5, so that's the max work load I'm gonna take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece. (Seriously, why should I even have to bother? I think it's pretty obvious that none of us (fan-fiction authors) own these)**

**~The Marines~**

Erza groaned as she woke up.

"A-ah! You're awake! I'll go tell Captain Smoker!"

Erza turned towards a young woman who had been sitting in the chair next to the bed she was laying in. In the process of trying to get out of her chair, the woman tripped over her own feet and landed on flat on her face.

"U-uh, are you okay?" Erza asked getting out bed.

"Oh no! You must stay in bed and get your rest! You almost drowned!" said the woman, scrambling to her feet.

The door behind the woman opened and a large man walked in. He had a white jacket on that was loaded with cigars and he two lit cigars hanging from his mouth. He had very light green hair, or it was better to say that he had white hair that was tinged green, and he seemed to be a very grumpy person.

"So you're awake. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a couple questions. Tashigi," he said.

"Yes Captain Smoker?" asked Tashigi.

"Go out on deck and make sure the marine's don't slack off," said Smoker.

"Yes sir!" said Tashigi.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind her, Erza and Smoker heard a thud.

"U-um, is she gonna be okay?" asked Erza.

"She'll be fine. She may be a bit clumsy, but she's a hard worker. Now," he said, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Do you know why you were falling from the sky, or rather, how you came to be that high in the first place?" asked Smoker.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was that me and everyone else were fighting Acnoglia, then he used his breath attack. That's all I remember." said Erza.

"You mean there are others?" asked Smoker.

"Yes. All the S class candidates and their partners, the Master, the S class examiners, like me, and Master Makarov's grandson Laxus. Not to mention the exceeds." said Erza.

"And how many total were there, including you?"

"Twenty one." said Erza, quickly doing the math in her head.

"Twenty one? And one man beat all of you?"

Erza shook her head. "Not a man. Acnoglia is the dragon of apocalypse. **(A/N: If I remember correctly, that's what he is.)**

**~Whitebeard~**

Whitebeard's brows raised as the pain of his multiple wounds faded. "You're a devil fruit user?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head. "Ace asked me the same thing. Grandine taught me Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and I've never even heard of a Devil Fruit until Ace told me what it was."

"Interesting," he said.

**~Straw Hats~**

"So bored!" complained Luffy.

Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, the Exceeds, and most of the Straw Hats (Nami was out on the waver), were sitting on the beach of Skypiea being watched by the sky people's equivalent to Marines.

**~Flashback~**

"Since you entered illegally, you now have to pay ten times the amount of the original entry fee, which, with there being seven of you, is a total of 70 billion extols."

"U-um, could you perhaps tell us how many extols are equal to one belli?" asked Usopp.

"Ah, blue sea dwellers huh? 10,000 extols are equal to one belli," said the leader of the white berets, McKinley.

Lucy quickly did the math. "So that's 7 million belli. You mean we only would have had to pay seven hundred thousand belli to the old lady!?" she shrieked.

The berets winced at her shriek. "Yes ma'am, that is correct." said McKinley.

Lucy seemed depressed, then her attitude performed another switcheroo. She leant towards the berets crossing her arms to make her chest seem even larger and blatantly showed off her cleavage. She cocked her head to the side and smirked seductively at them.

"C'mon boys~. Are you certain you can't be a little more lenient on us~?" she asked, purposely making her breasts bounce a little.

The white berets stared and blushed, McKinley probably blushed the hardest of all. Sanji went nuts, Usopp shook his head, Robin just chuckled, and Chopper and Luffy didn't quite understand what was going on, and the exceeds just shook their heads. Elfman blushed as well, but Gajeel just grunted. Zoro, however, suddenly felt extremely angry towards all the blushing men.

McKinley cleared his throat. "Whether I may want to or not does not matter. We are here to enforce the law, and that is what we shall do."

"Why does that never work? Is my sex appeal really that low?" Lucy asked no one in particular with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Not at all~! Your sexiness is off the scale Lucy-swan~!" swooned Sanji.

"Fucking pervert!" Zoro growled.

Sanji was on such a love high that he didn't even hear Zoro. So Zoro went over to him and punched him.

**~End Flashback~**

A a result, Elfman, Gajeel, Zoro and Sanji were now just sitting and glaring at each other.

"Geez, you guys! Now we're in even more trouble because of you!" Lucy scolded them while Luffy complained in the background.

"But Lucy-swan~! That stupid marimo-head started it!" Sanji whined.

"I don't care who started it! And you two!" she said, pointing at Elfman and Gajeel. "Why on Earthland did you feel the need to join in?!"

"I was bored." grunted Gajeel.

"Fighting's a man," said Elfman quietly, not wanting to anger the blonde woman.

Gajeel suddenly stiffened and his eyes widened slightly as he began sniffing the air.

"What is it Gajeel?" asked Pantherlily.

"Shrimp's nearby." he said.

"SHRIMP!? WHERE!?" asked Luffy excitedly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"Not shrimp you idiot! Shrimp, Levy." said Gajeel.

"Levy's a shrimp?" asked Luffy, confused.

"Shrimp is Gajeel's nickname for Levy," explained Pantherlily.

Luffy laughed. "That's a really weird nickname!"

"Eh, Levy's here? Levy-chan!" Lucy called.

Soon after, a short girl with shoulder length, slightly curly blue hair held back with a headband came running towards them. "Lucy!" called Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy called as they ran to each other and embraced. Gajeel walked over to them and Levy pulled away from Lucy. Gajeel and Levy just stood there for a few moments before Gajeel's usual cocky smirk returned. He dropped his hand on Levy's head and ruffled her hair.

"Glad to see you're alive, Shrimp." said Gajeel.

"Of course I am!" Levy quietly protested, blushing a little.

Both Lucy and Happy got knowing looks on their faces. "They liiiiike each other," they said in unison.

"Do not!" they protested, Levy blushing hard and Gajeel blushing just slightly as they stepped back from each other.

"Sis is going to torture them when she finds out," said Elfman worriedly.

**Ah, it feels good to be working on this story again! I'm not usually one for canon pairings, but Gajeel x Levy is (in my opinion) the most adorable pairing I have ever seen in my entire life. Second would probably be Lucy x Freed, Lucy x Laxus, or Sesshomaru x Kagome.**

**You know, I always pictured Zoro as the possessive type. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


End file.
